The Story of Them
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: The story of them was too big to sum up in just one song, but Lucy tried. Death is hard to get over, especially when that dead person never gets to meet their child.


I'm depressed, so I wrote a depressing song and made it into a depressing fanfiction. Ugh. I hate my life right now. I hate romance. I hate boys.

* * *

Lucy sat at her desk. It was yet again a dark rainy day. It has been since that dreaded day. The world is a torch that lost its flame, leaving burns that can never be removed. Leaving memories that only cause everyone and everything depressed. The sun itself won't shine. The whole world lost its will to be happy.

The blonde was writing something on her desk. It was already three pages front and back. With each word she wrote, a tear fell and stained the paper. The words she wrote came straight from her heart. Her broken heart.

Laying asleep in her lap was Happy. He had been living with her since the incident. After all, he didn't have anywhere else to go. Unless he wanted to start crying from all the painful and sad memories that lay back in his old house.

There wasn't much room on Lucy's lap for him to lay on. Her stomach was growing everyday. And she wasn't just getting fat. It was the other way you get a fat stomach. But, sadly, only Happy was there to help her through this. The daddy wasn't there. And hasn't been for six months.

Lucy finished writing on the papers and wiped away the tears. She looked down and smiled gently. Her hand stroked over Happy's head while her other rested on her stomach. Another tear fell from her puffy, bloodshot brown eyes and landed on Happy's ear. His eyes slowly fluttered opened and he looked up at Lucy with barely open eyes. "Lusheeee. Please don't cry. It makes me cry and then we won't stop crying for a while. Plus, if you cry too much, you'll dry up all of your tears. So please don't cry."

Lucy smiled down and petted his head again. She rubbed her stomach and then pulled Happy into a hug. "Don't worry Happy. I won't cry as long as you don't. Now. How about we head to the guild? Its been a while. About... six months?" Happy nodded and placed a paw on her stomach. "Just be careful when you stand up. Don't want to hurt this little guy."

Lucy folded up the papers she wrote and started to stand. Happy jumped off her lap and activated his wings and watched her carefully as she used the chair to support her as she got to her feet. Happy flew ahead of her and opened the door so she could concentrate on walking safely. She thanked him and slowly walked out the door. Happy guided her from her house all the way to the guild. Taking a deep breath she nodded to Happy so that he knew he could open the door.

The guild was moping until they heard the door open. They lifted their heads and gasped. They hadn't seen Lucy since, well, Natsu died during that mission. And now, she had a baby bump and and her hair was longer than it was before. "Hello minna."

She whispered just loud enough so that everyone could hear her. Mira was the first one to take action. She lumhed towards Lucy and gave her a hug, Levy right behind her. "Lucy... where have you been? We were starting to worry that... that we lost you too."Mira spoke while Levy and her hugged Lucy.

Tears fell from the three girl's eyes as they hugged. Mira and Levy pulled away and Mira placed a hand on Lucy's stomach. "Who is this?"

Lucy froze but then looked own and placed a hand on her stomach. She looked back up at Mira and smiled. "This is... Natsu's baby. Meet Nashi."

Mira froze and Levy walked forward to touch Lucy's stomach. "Well, its nice to meet you Nashi. I can't wait to see you. How soon will it be before I do? " Lucy replied, "Three months or less. And Nashi is a girl. Natsu and I... had picked out names... before he..."

Levy stopped her. "We know. You don't have to say it. Don't make yourself bring it up. And its nice to meet you Nashi."

Mira looked at Lucy and then spoke, "Ne Lucy. Do you know what day it is?" Lucy said, "Of course. How could I forget? Its Natsu's birthday."

The guild was filled with pictures of Natsu. Pictures of him ss a child, during guild fihhts, and s very special one. The biggest picture was one where he was holding Lucy bridal style and kissing her cheek. With her smiling and hugging him.

Upon seeing the picture, Lucy walked up to it and placed her hand on where Natsu's face was. She stroked that spot and then turned to Mira again. "Mira? Is it ok if I sing something real quick? To honor Natsu's birthday?"

Mira nodded and led her to the stage. Happy followed her while she walked. He had made a promise to Natsu before he died. He was now her guardian angel and he wasn't going to leave her alone. Not now. Not ever.

Lucy pulled out the pieces of paper she was writing earlier. It was a song she wrote. She stepped up to the microphone and took a breath. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_"I see your face in my mind every single day. _

_I still regret that it ended this way._

_I can't help but feel it was all my fault.,_

_That I'm the reason your life came to a halt."_

Lucy stopped and Mira played the guitar when she paused.

_"I told all our friends that I'm Ok,_

_But the truth is my skies are forever gray._

_Without you there is no sun in my sky._

_All I can do is sit at your grave and cry. "_

_"It feels like forever since you permanently closed your eyes._

_I still haven't moved on to other guys._

_Whenever I'm not at your grave,_

_I'm at the place where we first met, remember that fateful day?"_

_"I still remember how you'd hold my hand,_

_And hug me and kiss me whenever there was a chance._

_You'd whisper 'I love you' in my ear,_

_Just loud enough so I could hear."_

_"We'd sit under the tree in the park,_

_And hug and stare at eachothers mark._

_The first letter of our names,_

_We used to play so many games."_

_"I remember we made an oath that day, _

_The day that I told you that father passed away._

_Inside I was dying, _

_And outside I was crying."_

_"I remember you dropped your coffee mug,_

_Sprinted across the room and gave me a hug._

_You kissed my head,_

_And made me sit on the bed."_

_"After a little while,_

_You got up and walked across the tile. _

_When you came back again,_

_You had a pen."_

_"You said, 'From this day forth, I make an oath. _

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_Forever and more._

_We'll always have someone to be there for.'"_

_You took the the pen,_

_And wrote an 'N',_

_On the back of my hand,_

_And,_

_Then I wrote an 'L' on you._

_Just to prove it was true."_

_"We debated on how to seal the oath,_

_A kiss to the hand, lips, or even both._

_You and I startted to wrestle, but you slipped,_

_You landed on top of me, and we kissed."_

_"After that we were always together, _

_Through thick and thin and any kind of weather. _

_One day after three months of you and me,_

_You took my hand and got on one knee."_

_"We were only seventeen,_

_But old enough to know what it means._

_When someone gets on their knee_

_And says, 'Will you marry me?'_

_"A one diamond ring made out of gold,_

_With my name carved on the side in bold._

_Not the most expensive thing you can buy..._

_But you spent every cent that you had, and that made me cry."_

_"But it was on that night, _

_When we we got in a fight,_

_Over the silliest thing,_

_And I threw down the ring,_

_And ran to the guild,_

_Without listening to you yell."_

_"We took a mission the next day,_

_You, me , Erza, Happy, and Gray._

_But we refused to look, touch, or talk!_

_Because were as stubborn as a rock."_

_"A battle against a beast,_

_In a town to the east._

_Thats where I dropped my keys,_

_And the beast caused some screams."_

_"I prepared for the hit but it never came._

_When I looked up... I saw you ... enveloped in flame._

_But it didn't last before you fell,_

_And started to say your final farewell."_

Lucy started to choke out her words and cry at this point. Everyone in the guild was in tears.

_"I ran to your side and held you,_

_Holding you close saying I love you. _

_Blood was covering you and the ground,_

_When you smiled, the blood prevented you from making a sound ._

_The last thing you ever said_

_Was to live happy not in dread. _

_You kissed me,_

_You said you'll miss me,_

_You hugged Happy,_

_But, then you shut your eyes."_

_"It wasn't long after that summer,_

_When I learned that I was going to be a mother_

_But now you're gone,_

_How can I ever move on?"_

_"I couldn't think of anything to write, _

_So just that night,_

_I made myself act strong,_

_And spent all my time writing Our Song."_

Lucy finished and wiped away her tears. The guild was still in tears while they clapped. Lucy touched her stomach when she felt a kick. Lucy smiled. Even Nashi was clapping. But, Natsu wasn't ever going to meet her. She just hoped he would be watching them from heaven.


End file.
